epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il
Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il is the fifth installment of Epic Rap Battles of History and the fifth episode of Season 1. It features the wrestling team, the Mega Powers: Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage, rapping against former supreme leader of North Korea, Kim Jong-il. It was released on February 2nd, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage Timothy DeLaGhetto as Kim Jong-il Lyrics 'Kim Jong-il:' The name's Kim Jong. I got a license to IL! Make you swallow my rhymes like a steroids pill! Your body looks like a spray tan banana, With a walrus mustache and a wack bandana! I'm coming at you like the Asian Ric Flair! Bitch, I'll suplex you by your friggin' dick hair! Your whole fam's a bunch of Barbies, dude! You want beef? Eat this Korean BBQ! 'Hulk Hogan:' You got a ring side seat to your own smackdown, brother! You look like Sonic the Hedgehog's mother! You're a freak, a phony, a rice-a-roni jabroni! I'm gonna bounce you like a check for my alimony! Come on, dude! All the little Hulksters know: I'll hang you from the ropes like a South Park puppet show! I'll choke hold you hostage like Laura Ling! Brother, I'll leg drop your ass back to Beijing! 'Kim Jong-il:' Beijing is in China, you blond asshole! I'm a god among men; you're a suburban commando! North Korea, bitch! Let me give you a tour! By the way, your wife says my dick is bigger than yours! 'Announcer:' Hulk Hogan goes down! I don't know if he can finish the battle! He's reaching for the ropes! It's…it's…Macho Man Randy Savage! 'Macho Man:' Oh, yeah! It's about to get real! Watch me snap into a Slim Jim, Kim Jong-il! I don't like to hit little bitches with glasses, But when midgets step up, I stomp midget asses! The Macho Man, there is no equal, So spend less time rapping and start feeding your people! Punk! I'll elbow drop your whole nation On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation! Oh, yeah! Scrapped lyrics 'Macho Man:' You smurf, I'll elbow drop your whole nation, On behalf of the whole World Wrestling Federation! Poll Trivia General *This is the first ERB to include a back-up rapper. *This is the second battle in which both rappers were alive at the time of release, after Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. **This makes this the first battle where one or more characters died after the battle was released, as Kim Jong-il and Macho Man Randy Savage both passed away in 2011. *This rap battle was dedicated to Macho Man after he died. ERB added an annotation saying "we love you Macho Man." *This is the first battle to feature commentary, which is when a voiceover describes what is happening or is about to happen in a battle. The others are Billy Mays vs Ben Franklin, Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD, and Batman vs Sherlock Holmes. *When Good Morning America was doing a news story on the death of Kim Jong-il, they showed a censored clip of this battle. *This is the first battle to have its title name changed after the video was released, as it was originally "Hulk Hogan VS Kim Jong-il". Other battles that have had their names changed post-upload were Donald Trump vs Ebenezer Scrooge, Artists vs TMNT, Oprah Winfrey vs Ellen DeGeneres, Christopher Columbus vs Captain Kirk and Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking. *This is the first rap battle to have the names appear onscreen in opposite order from the written title. *This is the second battle where a title character does not appear on the thumbnail. *This is the first battle where a character appears multiple times in the thumbnail. *The ending slates of Jim Henson vs Stan Lee and Deadpool vs Boba Fett feature a re-edited version of this battle with the characters re-positioned and with different backgrounds. **This re-edit was eventually released to patrons of the ERB Patreon. **On April 27, 2019, the re-edited was released on the ERB2 channel as part of a compilation of every battle from the first season.https://youtu.be/J5R3DIu4HbA?t=355 ***This compilation was soon deleted on April 29, 2019. *On August 22, 2016, "Whatcha gonna do when ERBmania runs wild on you! Ooooh yeaaaaaah!" was written in the description of the video. This is a reference to Hulk Hogan's quote, "Whatcha gonna do when Hulkamania runs wild on you, brother?", and Macho Man's catchphrase, "Oh yeah!" Production *A different typeface was used for the subtitles in this battle. This is the only battle so far to do so. *The initial suggestion for the battle included Osama bin Laden alongside Kim Jong-il against Hulk Hogan and Macho Man, but Osama was scrapped. Errors *When Macho Man says, "On behalf of the entire World Wrestling Federation!", Hulk Hogan's belt buckle suddenly becomes transparent. *Ric Flair's name is misspelled as Rick Flair in the subtitles. Related videos Epic Rap Battle 5 - Behind the Scenes Reference Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Season 1 Category:Hulk Hogan and Macho Man vs Kim Jong-il Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Timothy DeLaGhetto